


Tell Me Some Things Last

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 30 Day Song Lyric Challenge [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Stefan hadn’t quite thought it was possible to feel this content in Gallia. He’s happy to be proven wrong.





	Tell Me Some Things Last

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired. Today's fic is based off the following lyric from Heal by Tom Odell (Stefan needs a lot of healing): 
> 
> "And tell me some things last"
> 
> Comments are loved. I just want Stefan to be happy and heal and be not a sad hermit.

Stefan turns the page of his book before returning his hand to Mordecai’s soft fur. In his tiger form, Mordecai makes quite the comfortable back rest, and the small courtyard of Mordecai’s home gets plenty of sunlight. Stefan hadn’t quite thought it was possible to feel this content in Gallia. He’s happy to be proven wrong.

His visits aren’t frequent. While the laguz and beorc alike are opening up to the idea that Branded weren’t monsters, Stefan still wasn’t keen on spending much time in Gallia as a whole. Tucked away with Mordecai though well, he was more than agreeable to that. Their friendship over the tow wars had morphed into romance shortly after they emerged alive and battered from Ashera’s tower. Stefan still isn’t comfortable with it. He’d spent too long as a hermit to take to companionship easily.

A rumbling purr makes Stefan’s hand vibrate. It’s all the warning he has before Mordecai shifts up onto all fours before transforming into his human shape and settling on top of him. The grass is still warm from where he’d been sitting. Stefan squirms beneath him and tosses his book aside before wrapping his arms around Mordecai’s bare broad shoulders.

“Enjoy your nap?” he asks.

Mordecai makes a contented noise before pushing up and bracing himself with a hand on either side of Stefan’s head. “Would like other kind of petting now.”

Stefan laughs. Humans are much more tactile, but that’s always made sex more of a confusing dance of suggestive touches and glances that was too much work. He preferred Mordecai’s straightforward method. “Roll over, my dear.”

Mordecai obeys. Instead of straddling him like he usually does, Stefan props himself up on his side before drawing Mordecai in for a kiss as his hand trails down to wrap his hand around his cock. It’s soft still, and Mordecai’s always been slow to get hard. Stefan doesn’t mind. There’s something sensual about working Mordecai over for hours until he comes. He hopes it doesn’t last that long today though. They had to meet Lethe later after all.

He breaks their kiss long enough to dig in his pocket for a spare packet of lube. He’s learned to carry them close when he comes to visit. Mordecai chases his lips and Stefan huffs as he acquiesces and gets a slick hand back down around his cock, focusing on squeezing and rubbing his balls for a moment before jacking him slowly again. Mordecai makes a soft noise, close to a growl but then goes still and lets Stefan play as he wishes.

It had worried Stefan at first, the way Mordecai would react and then go still as if ashamed of the way his body reacted. When he’d pressed Mordecai on it, it was nothing of the sort. No, Mordecai just wished to experience things without reacting, forcing himself to concentrate on the sensations Stefan gave him instead of focusing on his desires and what could be. Stefan didn’t understand it, but then he’d always been a bit of a hedonist. After all, if his existence was a sin, what was a little gluttony?

He tightens his grip and focuses more on the head on each upstroke. Mordecai shifts, but only so he can run his fingers through Stefan’s hair and cup the back of his head as the kiss deepens. Stefan likes Mordecai’s hands. They leave bruises on him when they fuck, the marks unavoidable when Stefan bruises easily and with Mordecai’s natural strength. The first time it’d happened, Mordecai had been alarmed. Then Stefan showed him how to push on the bruises and the way it made Stefan go dazed and breathless after adding the edge of pain to his pleasure. He didn’t seem to mind the marks he left behind so much after that.

“Stefan…”

Mordecai sighs his name against his lips as he comes. Stefan milks him through it, breaking the kiss so he can listen to Mordecai’s soft pants and half formed words as he peppers his neck with kisses. He only lets go of Mordecai’s cock when it’s soft again and Mordecai’s noises become pained.

“Satisfied?” Stefan asks, wiping his hand on the grass.

“Always satisfied with you,” Mordecai says. “You want something as well?”

“If you feel so obliged,” Stefan says.

Mordecai makes a pleased noise and pushes Stefan onto his back. He steals a kiss before moving down, pushing Stefan’s shirt up just enough to kiss the tender skin below his belly button before setting to work unlacing Stefan’s breeches. Stefan rests his arm over his eyes as Mordecai takes his cock in hand and then wraps his lips around the tip. He’s gentle, but Stefan always feel vulnerable. Mordecai is just so damn _big_ and the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to match that strength were it used against him sends an odd thrill through him.

But Mordecai’s never been anything but careful even when he left bruises behind. He’s still adjusting to the thought that he can truly trust someone the way he trusts Mordecai. It almost makes the years of loneliness worth it.

“Oh…” Stefan drops his hand to Mordecai’s head as his mouth leaves Stefan’s cock in favor of lapping over his hole.

It’s only a tease, a hint of what’s to come much later. Mordecai returns to his cock a moment later, working him over fast and wet and Stefan hurtles over the edge with a hand yanking hard at Mordecai’s hair. After, he feels boneless and sinks into the warm grass as Mordecai tucks him back in his breeches. Stefan smiles up at him when Mordecai stretches out over him.

“Are we napping again?” he asks.

“No. Just resting.”

Stefan is plenty content with that.


End file.
